


I Demand To Be Carried

by Sekundi



Series: Yukina Minato Trolls Society [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Peak romance is eating in a car together, Sayo Hikawa: Also Tired Of This Shit, Yukina Minato: Tired Of This Shit, roselia mentioned, slightly OOC, surprisingly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekundi/pseuds/Sekundi
Summary: After an exhausting live and a picture irresponsibly uploaded to the world by none other than Lisa Imai, rumours are now circulating that Yukina Minato - the already pushy leader of Roselia - unreasonably expects to be carried by her bandmates wherever she goes.Yukina and Sayo decide to do something about it.(now with fanart from @ImCosq on Twitter!)
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina
Series: Yukina Minato Trolls Society [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866520
Comments: 28
Kudos: 98





	I Demand To Be Carried

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_8ZDK_E5p84&feature=youtu.be&t=486)
> 
> In continuity with the other fic in the series but you can read this alone just fine.

It was almost midnight by the time Yukina and the rest of Roselia exited the venue. Well, Yukina stumbled. Try as she might, she had been unable to locate her shoes after the live, and though the live house promised to find and return them to her, for now she was stuck in the standard Roselia boots, that looked very pretty on the outside but were actually a pain to walk in, especially off the stage. As well as that, she had irresponsibly stayed up songwriting, like she was prone to do in her teen years, and as time ticked into the next day sleep deprivation was hitting hard. She was tired. She wanted to sit down. But that wasn’t an option at the moment, so instead she suffered.

Yukina’s steps were slow and unsure. She lagged behind the rest of Roselia, to the point where Sayo reached out for her hand to pull (drag) her along. “It’s just a little further to the hotel, Yukina,” Sayo called. Yukina tried to remind herself of that, but it became increasingly difficult.

Eventually Sayo stopped. The other members looked on in concern. “Should I just carry you?” she asked.

“Huh?”

“My arm hurts, your feet hurt, it will be easier for us both if I just carry you.” 

“I mean…” Sayo was much stronger than Yukina, and in all their time as a couple Yukina had taken advantage of that fact, including persuading Sayo to pick her up for fun a couple of times. And right now, she certainly wasn’t opposed to Sayo carrying her, welcomed it even, but it was very unlike Sayo to suggest such a thing. Normally she struggled to hold Yukina’s hand in public!

Whatever the reason was, Yukina was too exhausted to care. “Alright. Go on then.”

Sayo held her arms out and Yukina climbed into them. Lisa cheekily whistled while Ako gasped - Yukina threw a glare in their direction, even though it probably wasn’t visible. In any case, Sayo’s arms were warm, strong, comforting - the same they had always been.

But there was something that didn’t make sense. Yukina and Sayo had made their relationship public a few months ago, to stop ridiculous articles claiming Yukina was in love with increasingly mediocre men, but they were still two private people by nature. And Sayo was shy. Even at this late hour, without many people around, it wasn’t like Sayo to so confidently offer to carry Yukina, especially in front of the rest of Roselia.  
  
But Yukina wasn’t complaining. She felt herself drifting off already in Sayo’s warmth… it was so warm. Sayo was just being kind… she was soo lucky to be dating her… world hard and cold, girlfriend soft and warm…  
  
Yukina’s thoughts turned to nonsense, but before long she felt the bright lights of the hotel lobby sting against her eyes. Blinking, she swivelled her head, offended.

“Good morning,” someone who sounded like Lisa laughed. “Have a nice nap?”

“Mmmm…” was all Yukina could reply. She decided that she did not care about any world beyond Sayo’s arms.

“Lisa-nee, you should take a picture! Of the great knight Sayo-san carrying the, uh…”  
  
“Princess?” 

“Yeah, princess! The princess Yukina-san in her arms, ruling over all the land!”

“Haha, sure, I’ll do it! The fans will probably find it cute, seeing a different side of Yukina and Sayo and all that…”  
  
“I-Imai-san?” 

“Smile, Sayo!”

“...Fine.”

Yukina couldn’t remember much of what happened after that. At some point she had had to climb off Sayo, but she was placed on a soft bed, and had those godforsaken boots taken off her, and Sayo was by her side anyway. All was warm. All was comfy. And the live had gone well, she was… fairly sure. She couldn’t particularly remember. But who cared? It wasn’t important anyway.

Yukina rolled over to snuggle up to Sayo more, and felt her consciousness fading. This really was quite bliss…

* * *

Two days later, Yukina’s shoes had been found and returned, but there was a whole new issue.

She had been scrolling through cat videos on YouTube, when an awful sight had popped up in her recommendations. A ten minute video, thumbnail consisting of some random person she’d never seen before gesturing towards a picture of her in Sayo’s arms. The title?  
  
  
_Does Yukina Minato *DEMAND* to be CARRIED?  
  
_

Yukina breathed in sharply.

It had come to her attention once she had woken up in the morning that day that Lisa had posted the picture of Sayo carrying her to social media. Within hours, it had gathered thousands of likes and shares. Yukina had been surprised, and Sayo a little embarrassed, but they hadn’t really minded in the end. They were a known couple now. It was cute, right? Most fans seemed to agree. Probably. Yukina hardly bothered to read what people were saying about her.

But their comments always seemed to find their way to her regardless. Yukina paused, thinking, for a second, before calling out to Sayo, who was in another room of the apartment. “Sayo?” she said. “Come in here, there’s something I want you to see.”

Sayo appeared not long after. “I was about to make some lunch,” she said. “What is it?”

“Look at this,” Yukina said, making room for Sayo on the bed, allowing her to see her laptop screen. She pointed at the thumbnail “Do you know anything about this?”

“I…” Sayo began, frowning. “No, not really. But Yukina, people have come up with bizarre claims about you for years. Shouldn’t we just ignore it?”

“I’m curious,” Yukina said. “Can we watch it together? Please?”

Sayo hesitated. Yukina couldn’t really blame her, this wasn’t particularly a normal couple bonding activity, but- “Alright,” she said. “It’s probably just silly speculation anyway.”

And it was. After Yukina pressed play, her and Sayo bared witness to ten minutes of some (hopefully incredibly bored) teenager making something out of nothing. “Not long ago, Yukina Minato explosively demonstrated her love for Sayo Hikawa on stage in front of thousands,” they began dramatically. “BUT NOW, bandmate Lisa Imai has revealed over social media that Yukina DEMANDS to be treated like royalty.”

The video continued, showing examples of Yukina being ‘pushy’, using clips of Ako and Rinko’s Twitch livestream once, when they had talked about how harsh she was in rehearsal. Yukina had no issue with fans knowing what she expected of Roselia, but obviously, the creator cut out the bit where Ako continued, “But she’s tough on us cause she cares about us, and wants us to be the best we can be,” However, Yukina hadn’t expected much.

The video concluded: “As you can see, Yukina Minato’s fame has turned her into one of the bourgeoisie, turning her bossy nature into outright EXPLOITING her bandmates and girlfriend. This is shocking, and MUST be discussed further, FOR THE GOOD OF THE INDUSTRY.”

Yukina snickered as the screen faded to black and dramatic outro music played, like this was a primetime crime show, not someone’s YouTube video. But then she stopped laughing, once she saw that the video, posted barely 14 hours ago, had already gathered a hundred thousand views, and thousands of comments agreeing with the creator.  
  
The top one read: _Lmao what’s next? Bet she’s gonna get the rest of Roselia to carry her around on a throne soon as she waves to her fans._ 12.1K likes.  
  
That was enough. Yukina shut the lid of her laptop.

Sayo, beside her, seemed just as shocked. “Do you… Do you want to do something about it?” she asked.

“Do something?”

“Yes, like a Tweet clarifying the situation, or something similar.”  
  
Yukina shook her head. “Sayo, you know that me being both polite and obvious didn’t work in the past. Anyone with sense can understand that you are my girlfriend, it’s normal to indulge in being carried by you from time to time.”

“But… clearly all these people don’t have sense,” Sayo continued.

Yukina thought about it, before swiftly realising she actually didn’t care. “Oh well. If they’re going to be like that, there’s nothing I can do.” But then, a sudden thought popped into her head. “Unless…”  
  
“Unless?” Sayo echoed.

Yukina turned to Sayo with a glint in her eyes. “Sayo, do you want to have some fun?”

* * *

“GOOD AFTERNOON, I’M YUKINA MINATO. I _MUST_ BE CARRIED.”

Yukina hadn’t expected Sayo to agree, in all honesty. The suggestion itself was quite bold. But after, quite literally, years of this nonsense, Yukina was going to do what she wanted.

It was time to troll the press.

Yukina and Sayo hadn’t moved too far from where they’d grown up. Hazawa Coffee was now a car drive away, but not miles away. So, after finding a place to park, just outside the shopping district, they had exited the car, and Sayo squatted a little in front of Yukina.

After double checking Sayo really was okay with it, Yukina had climbed onto her back, and Sayo had walked through the shopping district, and through the doors of Hazawa Coffee.

And now they were here.

“Ah… h-hello, Sayo-san, Yukina-san!” Tsugumi said, utterly bewildered. Her college wasn’t too far from home either, and as it was a weekend, she was probably helping out her family. “Can I get you two anything?”

“Greetings, Tsugumi-san. One black coffee and a latte will suffice. Oh, and a slice of chocolate cake, please. Take away.” Sayo said.

A few people had turned their heads towards the commotion at the front of the cafe. They seemed to know who Yukina was (her loud introduction had certainly helped).

“Got it!” Tsugumi said, trying to ignore the scene Yukina and Sayo (mostly Yukina) had caused in her humble cafe. “Yukina-san, you like lots of sugar, right?”

“Yes, plenty.” Yukina said.

Some child rushed forwards towards her. “Is that really you?” they asked. “You’re Yukina?”

“Yes!” she replied, loudly. “Did you know I demand to be carried EVERYWHERE?”

The kid looked bewildered, as did many other of the cafe’s patrons, but that didn’t stop them from pulling out their phones to record. A few of the older people near the windows were throwing her dirty looks, however, likely for interrupting their Sunday afternoon peace.

“Isn’t that a bit rude?” someone else asked.

“That’s just the kind of rock star I am. Selfish, horrible and demanding! You all deserve to know!”

Ok, maybe that one was a bit too much, but before Yukina could dwell on it, the voice beneath her spoke.

“It’s true! Everything Yukina is saying is true!” Sayo added.

Yukina almost fell off her back in shock. Sayo might have agreed to play along, but Yukina didn’t expect her to actually join in. She peered down at Sayo, and saw… a mischievous grin?

Well, maybe Sayo was tired of how silly the press and their fanbase could be too.

Murmurs spread all throughout the cafe, swelling in volume. Tsugumi returned, carrying two drinks in a holder and a cardboard box. “Here we are!” she said. “Will you be able to take them in your… um, position?”

“It’s fine. I can take them.” Yukina said, before turning her head and yelling: “BUT NORMALLY I FORCE RINKO TO CARRY _ALL_ MY BELONGINGS!”  
  
Tsugumi handed her their order, with the same smile Yukina had known since their high school days despite the uproar in her cafe. She was a remarkable woman.

“Thank you very much,” Sayo said, and with a nod from Yukina they moved to exit the cafe. But as Sayo pushed the door open with her body weight, Yukina couldn’t resist calling out: “If you see me anywhere it’s because I didn’t walk there myself, I PROMISE. Bye!!!”

And before long, they were back on the street again. Yukina somehow got off Sayo’s back again, but it was near impossible holding both their coffees and cake, and because neither her or Sayo could stop _laughing._  
  
“I can’t believe we did that!” Sayo said, as Yukina handed her the drinks. “That was - I don’t even know!”

“That may have been the stupidest thing I’ve done in a _long_ time,” Yukina said between giggles. “But I feel strangely satisfied??”

They held hands as they somehow made it back to the car, where Yukina could finally drink her coffee in peace. It was as good as it had always been, with just the right amount of sugar. Yukina sent a mental thank you to Tsugumi.  
  
“What do you think the others will do when they find out?” Sayo said, before taking a bite of the cake they were sharing. Tsugumi had left two forks for them without them even needing to ask. Yukina sent another mental thank you.  
  
Yukina shrugged. “It’s Lisa’s fault anyway, Ako will probably be impressed, and Rinko… might feel a little second-hand embarrassment?” she suggested, and Sayo smiled again.  
  
“Well, it was a tad embarrassing looking back…” Sayo admitted.

Yukina gave her a serious look. “Do you regret it?”  
  
She expected Sayo to hide behind her face a little bashfully, perhaps mumble that it was worth it. What she didn’t expect was Sayo to return her gaze with fire burning in her eyes.  
  
“Absolutely _not.”_

The car was quiet for one second before Yukina snorted and they started laughing again. It was hilarious, really. There was nothing Yukina could do to stop people from coming up with ridiculous ideas about her, she realised that now - so she could have her fun with her girlfriend. It was her right.

Many people assumed that Yukina and Sayo were a couple who never joked or let their guard down. Which was, quite frankly, simply _wrong._ They were both serious, hard-working people, certainly, but they were human too. (Even if Yukina hadn’t believed that at the start of high school, but she was unnecessarily dramatic back then.) Yukina treasured the times she could laugh with Sayo just as much as the times she could perform on stage with Sayo by her side, or have Sayo there for her when she was struggling. 

Yukina picked up a piece of cake with her fork. “Sayo, say ‘ahh’."

“Mi- Y-Yukina?” Sayo spluttered, Yukina’s last name almost falling out of her lips.  
  
“Is there an issue?” Yukina asked.

Sayo shook her head, her smile returning. “Not really.” And then she leaned forward to take the cake from Yukina’s fork with her mouth. Her face frowned in concentration as she chewed and she was… really too adorable, sometimes.

This certainly wasn’t a position she would have expected to find herself in when she created Roselia, make no mistake - but when she looked at Sayo’s smiling face, upper lip slightly smeared in chocolate and crumbs…  
  
Well, she truly wouldn’t regret a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third fic to be somewhat inspired by Ariana Grande and I expect that number to increase exponentially
> 
> Update: Cosq (@ImCosq) made fanart for this and it's literally perfect, I'm in love: [link](https://twitter.com/ImCosq/status/1291736810926858240?s=20)


End file.
